Você sempre volta
by vihctoria
Summary: Ela finalmente percebeu; Não o amava, não do jeito que ela acreditava que amasse. Mas precisava dele.   SasuSaku, primeira.


Naruto não pertence a mim, primeira coisa.

E essa é minha primeira SasuSaku e eu não sei se ficou boa, conto com as reviews. Nunca curti muito o shipper mas tive a ideia e decidi escrever. Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>Você sempre volta.<strong>

Eu acho que nunca te amei de verdade. Talvez não do jeito que eu pensava que amava. Ainda me lembro do primeiro dia que vi você, na floresta. Mesmo pequeno, seu rosto demonstrava concentração, e eu não era a única que te observava. Ino também estava escondida, e me viu observando você. Acho que foi aí que começou. Nós éramos rivais, e, naturalmente, competíamos a todo momento para ver quem era superior. Acho que foi por isso que comecei a admirá-lo, porque queria ganhar _dela_. Talvez se Ino não estivesse lá naquele dia, eu não teria me apaixonado por você, e nós não estaríamos hoje nesse dilema.

* * *

><p><em>Ela abre os olhos lentamente, e mesmo sabendo que ele estava ali, não deixa de se surpreender com sua presença. Como se ele pudesse deixá-la. A silhueta dele se aproxima e ela contrai o corpo, aguardando.<em>

* * *

><p>Você era muito interessante, depois que eu havia parado para observá-lo. E sua indiferença apenas me trazia para mais perto. Eu desejava tocá-lo, sentir o cheiro do seu cabelo e ver como suas mãos tinham cortes, para que eu pudesse cuidar delas. Desejava ser a primeira a quebrar sua barreira e trazê-lo para o mundo onde nós vivíamos. Porque você sempre estava preso em seu próprio universo, e nós desejávamos entrar. Ou pelo menos tirar você dali.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ele põe os joelhos na cama macia, que se curva ao seu corpo enquanto ele lentamente desliza os dedos pelas pernas dela. Encontra um arranhão aqui e ali, leva o polegar à boca e molha-o com saliva para poder desenhar os ferimentos, como se isso pudesse fazê-los cicatrizar mais rápido. Ela suspira e ele se aproxima mais, colocando um dos joelhos entre as pernas dela, inclinando-se.<em>

* * *

><p>Passado algum tempo, eu comecei a me machucar com sua extrema indiferença. Antes era apenas um jogo, no qual eu e Ino disputávamos por você, mas passou a ser mais do que isso. Acredito que me envolvi mais que ela enquanto jogávamos, principalmente porque entramos no time sete e nada havia mudado. Você dava mais atenção ao Naruto do que a mim, que fazia de tudo por um toque seu. Cheguei a me machucar, apenas para que você me carregasse. E no final, foi Naruto quem me ajudou a levantar, embora eu negasse sua mão toda vez que ele a estendia. Hoje, olhando para trás, me arrependo de tê-lo maltratado. Naquele momento, ele merecia mais que você.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Seus lábios se encontram. Os dele estão secos, mas a boca dela está sedenta por aqueles lábios, e eles logo encontram um ritmo confortável para manter. Uma das mãos dele segura sua nuca, a outra pressiona sua coxa, em intervalos. Ela enlaça os dedos nos cabelos negros e puxa-o mais perto, segurando sua camisa. Seus corpos estão quase unidos, e ela começa a sentir-se quente, deixando os lábios dele para poder visualizar os botões de sua camisa. Mesmo na escuridão, ela os encontra. Ele põe as duas mãos em suas coxas, desce até a virilha.<em>

* * *

><p>Eu sabia sobre sua história, desde o inicio. Sabia sobre seu irmão, sobre seus pais e sobre seu desejo, seu objetivo. Sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você iria atrás desse objetivo, e ninguém conseguiria impedi-lo. Mas eu não queria acreditar que podia perdê-lo. Apesar de todas suas rejeições, eu amava você, e queria-o por perto. Pedi ajuda a Naruto, tentei impedir vocês de seguirem seus caminhos, e nada do que fiz deu certo. Vocês quase se mataram. Ele amava você também. Naruto. Ele te amava, era a primeira pessoa que o reconhecera. E nós formamos um laço, no time sete. Kakashi também gostava de você. Mas desde o inicio você estava destinado a seguir em frente, e então nos abandonou. Eu chorei. Não consegui acreditar.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A camisa é aberta, ele se livra dela com facilidade. Seu zíper também é aberto. Ela enlaça-o pelo pescoço e volta a beijá-lo. Ele a ergue da cama e as pernas dela se cruzam em sua cintura. Ele desce os lábios para o pescoço dela, ela suspira baixinho. Suas respirações estão ofegantes. Ela solta uma das mãos e procura a calça dele.<em>

* * *

><p>Então eu treinei. Treinei arduamente, como nunca tinha feito. Me tornei aluna de Tsunade, aprendi todas os jutsus médicos possíveis. E quando fiquei forte, lembrei-me de você. Era isso que queria? Impressioná-lo? Talvez você prestasse atenção em mim se eu fosse mais forte. Não foi isso que aconteceu. Dois anos se passaram até que nos encontrássemos de novo. Você estava ainda mais indiferente, seus olhos eram frios e quando me viram, apenas me analisaram displicentemente. Eu havia ficado mais forte, mais bonita, mas ainda havia lágrimas nos meus olhos. Você nos abandonou de novo. Mas, antes de fugir, demorou alguns segundos nos observando. Você dedicou mais olhares a Naruto do que à mim. Porque? Ele também estava chorando, mas ele conquistara seu respeito, algo que eu nunca conseguiria fazer. Você me machucou mais naquele dia, e eu jurei que iria deixá-lo em paz. Mas algo me impedia, meu coração continuava dizendo que eu te amava e que iria salvá-lo, embora todos os meus esforços fossem inúteis. Ingênua, eu acreditei.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Eles estão de joelhos, ela usa apenas uma lingerie básica e ele está de cuecas. As mãos dele seguram as dela e ele a deita novamente, mantendo seus punhos seguros enquanto beija os seios, descendo rapidamente para o umbigo. Ela faz sons com a boca, morde os lábios e contrai o corpo, sentindo-se molhada. Ele solta as mãos dela e as coloca em sua cintura, os dedos procurando os contornos da calcinha. Ele a tira lentamente, torturando-a com sua demora, e ela corre os dedos pela cueca dele. Ele ofega, sentindo-a tocá-lo. Seus olhos se encontram e brilham.<em>

* * *

><p>Então você veio. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos pela chuva e você tinha as mãos machucadas. Entrou pela janela, roubando meu sono. Quando te vi, quis gritar, mas você chegou tão rápido até minha cama que conseguiu me silenciar. Com seus dedos em meus lábios, não gritei, fazendo os orbes verdes assustados encontrarem os negros. Minha perdição estava em seus olhos, não tão frios desta vez. Quando eu me acalmei, você se sentou, disse que precisava me contar algo e eu ouvi em silêncio, assentindo quando preciso e murmurando comigo mesma quando você parava. Sua história era impressionante, mas a maior parte dela eu já conhecia. Então eu lhe perguntei o que me atormentava desde a sua chegada, e você não respondeu. Eu quis chorar. Então você me beijou.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ela grita o nome dele. Uma, duas, <strong>três vezes.<strong> Ele segura as mãos dela, contrai o corpo e então está dentro dela. Os gemidos dela se misturam aos dele. Ele nunca grita, embora quisesse fazê-lo. Seus corpos estão unidos por inteiro e ele se sente satisfeito. Sabe que ela sente o mesmo, e inclina-se para beijá-la mais, segurando seus punhos com tanta força que ela o arranha com as unhas. Ele contrai o corpo mais uma vez. Ela sufoca um grito com seus lábios unidos. Ele solta as mãos dela e ela lhe segura as costas, arranhando-as. Ela ofega, seus olhos se fecham e então ele suspira, aliviado. Seu rosto está molhado e o dela também, mas ambos se encaram e sorriem. Ele beija-a mais uma vez, então se afasta e sai de dentro dela, caindo para o lado logo em seguida. Ela inspira fortemente antes de se virar para o lado e encostar o rosto no peito dele. Ambos ofegam._

* * *

><p>Eu queria contar para Naruto, mas você me disse que não era pra sempre, e que ele não poderia saber. Você não queria machucá-lo mais também, e eu concordei. Desde aquele dia, eu percebi o que tanto tentava esconder de mim mesma: Eu não te amava. Não desejava ter uma vida com você, nem ajudá-lo a conter seu ódio. Eu nunca conseguiria, e você sempre soube. Eu não te amava, mas precisava de você. E isso você também sempre soube. <strong>Eu preciso de você.<strong>

* * *

><p> <em>Ele veste as roupas rapidamente, abotoa a camisa e vira-se para ela, deitada na cama, envolta em cobertas. Ele a admira por alguns segundos, então volta-se para a janela e abre-a, empoleirando-se no parapeito.<em>

_- Você vai voltar?_

_Ela sussurra, sem se levantar, e vira o rosto para ele._

_- Sasuke?_

_O vento faz os cabelos dele se arrepiarem. Ele inclina o rosto lentamente, **e sorri**. O vento toca-o novamente e então ele não está mais lá. Ela suspira e fecha os olhos; Ele sempre sorri. Assim como sempre volta._

* * *

><p><em><em>Ok, essa foi a primeira, não me condenem As partes em itálico representam outra situação, a que está acontecendo no momento. E o restante é o que ela pensa enquanto está junto com ele, como toda vez. É isso, deixem reviews :3


End file.
